Toph & Zuko part 1: Toph's Feet
by xoxoLovely
Summary: Season 3, Episode 13: Zuko has joined Team Avatar but accidentally burns Toph's feet in the process. Their young romance begins to blossom in this fetish-filled, short fanfic.


Inspired by _Avatar the Last Airbender_

Season 3, Episode 13

...

After the dust settled from Combustion Man's attack, Zuko found Toph sitting by a pool of water soaking her feet.

"I'm really sorry I burned your feet," Zuko said as he sat down next to Toph, taking off his shoes and putting his feet in the water as well.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have snuck up on you in the middle of the night. Sometimes I forget that other people can't feel me approaching them like I can feel them," Toph said as she waved her legs through the cool water. Her feet felt much better but she still couldn't walk.

"So why did you try to visit me?" Zuko asked. He had been so mad that he had hurt her when she appeared to be trying to help him. But he now wondered what it was she was going to say.

"Well I was going to tell you that I thought you deserved a chance. And I was going to give you some advice on how to get along with the rest of the group."

"Really? That is so nice of you. What made you decide that I deserved a chance?"

"Aang needs a firebending teacher and you're a firebender. Also, I can tell when someone's lying by feeling their heart beat and you weren't lying when you said that you wanted to be on our side now. You were sincere."

"That's amazing. I have a hard time judging people, it would be helpful to be able to understand people from the inside like you can. How are your feet now?" Zuko asked.

"Ok," Toph replied, "Katara said I should be able to walk in a couple of days. But I can feel my feet getting softer from soaking them. They need to be hard and tough for walking."

Zuko looked down at her feet. They were very small since she was so young. Yet he knew better, those little feet were attached to an extremely strong young woman. Still, he found her feet very intriguing and cute. He had always found women's feet to be an erotic part of their body, but he had not seen feet as arousing as Toph's.

He didn't know what made him do it, but before he could stop himself, he asked, "May I see your feet?"

He immediately regretted asking this. "Why?" Toph asked looking confused and defensive.

"Well maybe I could massage them a little to make them feel better," Zuko asked blushing. Why was he so awkward?

"I don't usually let people touch my feet," Toph said, "but this is one of the few times that they aren't covered in mud and dirt, so why not?"

To Zuko's surprise and relief, Toph lifted her feet out of the pool and held them up near Zuko. He reached out and held her ankles and guided her feet onto his lap. He took her right foot and gently rubbed his hands over her ankle, foot, and toes, just to get her used to someone touching them. He put her right foot on his lap and repeated the same ministrations with her left foot.

"Are you uncomfortable?" He asked Toph kindly.

"No, my feet aren't very ticklish since I always walk barefoot. It feels nice."

"So it's ok that I'm touching them?"

"Yes, you're hands are a lot gentler than I thought they would be."

"Thank you," Zuko said smiling.

He took her feet again and massaged the areas that weren't burned. He felt so bad for hurting her adorable feet. The soles of her feet and bottom of her little toes were still red and he could feel heat radiating from them. Without thinking, he lifted her right foot up to his face and licked the bottom of her pinky toe.

"Woah, was that you're tongue?" Toph snapped in surprise.

"I-uh-yes I'm sorry!" Zuko took her feet off his lap and turned away, ashamed and embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Yeah what were you thinking?" Toph asked, putting her feet back in the water.

"I'm sorry, I think you're feet are cute and I appreciate that you wanted me on the team. I'm sorry, I'll go now."

Zuko stood up, put his shoes back on, and left, leaving Toph confused but intrigued.

...

Definitely more to come, just getting the creative juices flowing!


End file.
